


Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire.

by plume_94



Series: Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire. [1]
Category: Macaez
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plume_94/pseuds/plume_94
Summary: Le visage de Damien s'ouvrit en un large sourire en sentant la crinière rêche du cheval sous ses doigts. Emmanuel sourit et s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore sa main dans la sienne et la lâcha doucement. Damien se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, les larmes au bord des yeux. Son visage rayonnait dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant et Emmanuel se sentit gonflé de joie.





	Les épis dorés des blés ressemblent à ton sourire.

Le prince Emmanuel suivait tant bien que mal son père à travers la forêt. Il l'avait accompagné à la chasse. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il l'accompagnait chasser mais il n'avait que onze ans et il avait du mal à suivre son rythme. Il se prenait des branches dans le visage et sur les bras. De plus, son cheval était bien trop grand pour lui. Il l'avait eut pour son cinquième anniversaire quand celui-ci n'était encore qu'un tout jeune étalon mais il avait grandit bien plus rapidement que lui. Emmanuel ferma les yeux en voyant une branche feuillue devant lui et l'évita de justesse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, il s'aperçut que son père avait disparut. Tout à son adrénaline, son père ne s'était pas aperçut de son absence. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le perdait de vue et qu'il se retrouvait seul. La forêt était grande mais il avait un assez bon sens de l'orientation. Emmanuel soupira et se remit en marche dans le sens opposé pour retourner au château. 

Après trente minutes, il arriva près de la lisière de la forêt et reconnut le chemin qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller avec son père. Tout à coup il entendit des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la forêt, à quelques mètres seulement de lui. Il reconnut des cris d'enfant et Emmanuel élança son cheval dans leur direction. Il arriva près d'un arbre où un jeune garçon, d'à peu près son âge, était accroché par des épaisses cordes. Il sauta à bas de son cheval et courut vers le jeune garçon qui ne l'avait pas vu tant il pleurait. Après de longues minutes il réussit enfin à couper les cordes qui le maintenait à l'arbre et le garçon lui tomba dessus lourdement. Emmanuel grimaça en sentant la douleur dans son crâne quand celui-ci toucha le sol. Le garçon au dessus de lui se redressa d'un bond et, confus, se confondit en excuse :  
« Excuse-moi, je suis désolé !  
\- C'est pas grave, tout va bien, répondit Emmanuel en se frottant le crâne.  
\- Je ne t'avais pas vu, c'est toi qui m'a décroché ? demanda le garçon en s'essuyant les yeux et en s'asseyant à ses côtés.  
\- Oui. Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais accroché là ? »  
Le garçon se mit à rougir et passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs :  
« C'est mes frères. Ils m'ont dit que je serais trop peureux pour rester ne serait-ce que dix minutes accroché à un arbre. Je leur ai répondu que c'était faux alors ils m'ont mis au défi de rester ligoté à cet arbre quelques minutes. Mais ils sont partis et ne sont jamais revenus...  
\- Sympa la famille. Ils te font souvent des coups comme ça ? demanda Emmanuel en fronçant des sourcils.  
\- Oui..., rougit le jeune garçon. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient gentils avec moi. Déjà que je suis le plus petit...  
\- Tu as quel âge ?  
\- Onze ans. Je les ai eus au début de la saison.  
\- Comme moi alors ! On a le même âge ! » sourit Emmanuel.  
Le jeune garçon lui sourit en retour et Emmanuel se sentit heureux.  
« Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Emmanuel.  
\- Damien, répondit le garçon presque dans un murmure.  
\- Alors Damien, soyons amis ! » déclara Emmanuel en lui offrant son plus large sourire et en se levant. Il lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se lever.  
Damien le regarda en clignant des yeux dans le soleil qui commençait à se coucher et accepta sa main. En se relevant, il se retrouva à un pas seulement du visage d'Emmanuel et il se mit à rougir. Emmanuel lui sourit et lâcha sa main :  
« Viens, mon cheval est là. Il va nous ramener au royaume.  
\- Ton cheval ?  
\- Oui, regarde comme il est doux. » en disant ça, Emmanuel reprit la main de Damien dans la sienne et l'approcha doucement de la crinière de son cheval. Du coin de l’œil il vit le regard anxieux de Damien et le sentit trembler légèrement.  
« N'aies pas peur. Tant que tu agis doucement et délicatement, il ne te fera rien. Regarde, tu vois ! »  
Le visage de Damien s'ouvrit en un large sourire en sentant la crinière rêche du cheval sous ses doigts. Emmanuel sourit et s'aperçut qu'il tenait encore sa main dans la sienne et la lâcha doucement. Damien se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, les larmes au bord des yeux. Son visage rayonnait dans la douce lumière du soleil couchant et Emmanuel se sentit gonflé de joie.  
« Allez, je vais te ramener. Mon père a dû rentrer de la chasse, il va s'inquiéter. »  
Il vit Damien froncer les sourcils et perdre son sourire :  
« De la chasse ?  
\- Oui, c'est son activité fétiche. » soupira Emmanuel. Il grimpa sur le dos de son cheval blanc et tendit une main vers Damien. « Allez, monte. »  
Damien attrapa sa main et il pensa à quel point la sienne était froide par rapport à la sienne.  
« Accroche-toi bien à ma taille. »  
Il sentit les bras de Damien se refermer délicatement sur son ventre et il sourit. La faible pression exercée sur son abdomen par Damien lui faisait naître des étincelles dans le cœur. Il attrapa le mors de son cheval et celui-ci se mit à galoper en direction du royaume.

Damien lui dit de s'arrêter devant une petite mansarde juste au dehors de l'enceinte du château. Emmanuel regarda cette petite maison, toute seule, et la saleté sur le sol tout autour de la maison. Il se retourna vers lui :  
« Tu habites là ? »  
Damien baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard et descendit du cheval.  
« Emmanuel, si je ne me trompes pas, tu es le prince c'est ça ?  
\- Oui, répondit du tac-au-tac Emmanuel.  
\- Tu dois avoir l'habitude de la belle vaisselle, que tout le monde soit gentil avec toi, des journées paisibles... Mais moi, je suis un simple paysan. Je vis avec des gens que je déteste et qui me haïssent. Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. Et... on est pas du même monde, on ne peut pas être amis, continua Damien en gardant les yeux au sol.  
\- Mais... commença Emmanuel.  
\- Mais même si on le voulait, ce serait impossible! » s'écria Damien en se mettant à pleurer. Et il s'éloigna en courant en direction de sa maison.

Emmanuel le vit disparaître et resta immobile à regarder l'espace maintenant vide devant lui où se tenait quelques secondes auparavant Damien. Il était le prince et Damien, un simple paysan. D'accord, mais en quoi cela les empêchait d'être amis ? Si ils n'essayaient pas, ils ne sauraient jamais si c'était possible. Il aperçut une silhouette regarder furtivement dans sa direction derrière les rideaux opaques de ce qui devait être la cuisine et s'enfuit au galop.

Dans la maison, le frère aîné - celui qui avait épié par la fenêtre – monta les escaliers et regroupa ses autres frères. Les quatre entrèrent avec fracas dans celle de Damien, allongé sur son lit et pleurant à chaudes larmes sur son oreiller.  
« Et ben alors ? On pleure ? demanda en rigolant Peter qui avait trois ans de plus que lui.  
\- On a réussi à se détacher finalement ? continua en pouffant Yvick, âgé de quinze ans.  
\- Ou peut-être que le prince passait par là et a eu la bonté d'âme de t'aider, non ? s'esclaffa Oliver, l'aîné qui avait vu toute la scène.  
\- Tais-toi ! » hurla en réponse Damien en se relevant, les yeux rouges, et se ruant sur lui.  
Oliver le repoussa sans grande peine et Damien tomba par terre.  
« Ne joue pas les princesses effarouchées avec nous, d'accord ? Comme si tu pouvais te lier d'amitié avec un prince, regardes-toi. De toutes façons, tu ne le reverras pas. Tu m'entends !  
\- Je le sais, alors tais-toi !! » hurla de nouveau Damien dont les larmes brouillaient la vue. Il ne voyait plus que des formes floues devant lui. Les quatre silhouettes de ses frères s'étaient fondues en une seule devant ses yeux baignés de larmes et il ne reconnaissait plus qui était qui. Il vit la silhouette s'avancer et il sentit tout à coup un énorme coup sur sa joue.  
« Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Tu me dois le respect. Ce soir, tu peux crever la dalle que j'en aurais rien à faire. »  
Damien posa sa main sur sa joue brûlante et vit la silhouette noire et informe sortir de sa chambre. Il essaya de se lever pour s'allonger sur son lit mais à bout de force il s'évanouit sur le sol.

Le lendemain, Emmanuel avait prit une décision. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était le prince qu'il s'empêcherait d'avoir des amis. Personne ne lui empêcherait de voir Damien si il avait envie de le voir. Il monta sur son cheval et se dirigea vers sa maison, située à l'extérieur du château. Il entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre et suppliait le ciel de faire en sorte que Damien veuille bien le recevoir. Il avait envie de revoir son sourire et ses yeux qui s'agrandissaient quand il était surpris. Il avait envie de ressentir la même joie qu'il avait ressenti la veille en sa compagnie. Son château était froid, son père l'avait légèrement enguirlandé d'être rentré aussi tard au château et il n'avait même pas eu la force de rétorquer qu'il n'avait qu'à faire attention à si il était toujours derrière lui quand il chassait. Sa mère, elle, était allongé dans sa chambre. Elle était enceinte de son petit frère et elle devait se reposer le plus possible. Il avait posé sa tête contre son ventre et elle avait caressé ses cheveux. Il avait hâte que sa mère accouche. Il était un peu jaloux de son petit frère car il accaparait toute l'énergie de sa mère et elle ne s'occupait plus de lui. Mais il avait aussi hâte de le rencontrer enfin et de pouvoir jouer avec lui. C'est tout à ces pensées que Emmanuel arriva devant la vieille et sombre maison de Damien et descendit de cheval. 

Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il toqua trois petits coups.  
Il attendit un moment et soupira en ne voyant personne lui ouvrir. Il commençait à s'éloigner quand la porte s'ouvrit et en se retournant il aperçut un garçon plus âgé que lui. Il devait avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans et il ne ressemblait en rien à Damien. Il se demanda si c'était son grand-frère. Un des frères qui lui rendaient la vie si miséreuse et peut-être celui qui l'avait épié la veille par la fenêtre. Le garçon à la peau grasse et boutonneuse lui adressa soudain la parole :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Euh, bonjour, excusez-moi. Je cherche Damien, est-ce que vous saurez où il est ? balbutia Emmanuel.  
\- Il ne peut pas te parler en ce moment, répondit sèchement le garçon.  
\- Ah..., bredouilla Emmanuel. Est-ce-que vous pouvez lui laisser un message de ma part alors ?  
\- Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?  
\- Juste que je veux toujours être son ami. Et que j'espère que lui aussi. »  
Emmanuel vit le garçon lever les yeux au ciel et soupirer. Puis il s'immobilisa.  
« Reviens demain, ok petit ? Je vais lui passer le mot.  
\- Euh d'accord... » balbutia Emmanuel.  
Le frère lui fit un large sourire qui ne lui parut pas sincère et lui claqua la porte au nez, sans autre parole. Emmanuel resta immobile quelques instants devant la porte fermée avant de lever les yeux vers une fenêtre barricadée de bois. Il avait le sentiment que cette petite fenêtre était celle de la chambre de Damien. Il ne put rien voir, tant elle était plongée dans la pénombre. Il soupira et s'éloigna vers son cheval. Il reviendrait demain et tous les autres jours si il le fallait. Demain, son frère lui aurait dit qu'il était venu prendre de ses nouvelles.

« Ton petit prince est venu aux nouvelles » vociféra en rigolant Oliver en rentrant dans sa chambre.  
« Comment ? demanda Damien en se redressant sur son matelas.  
\- Il est venu ton prince, je te dis.  
\- Mais pourquoi ? Je lui ai pourtant dis qu'il ne fallait plus qu'on se voit ! » s'écria Damien en sentant une boule naître dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas ce que ses frères pourraient lui faire. Il avait beau être un prince, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant. Et un enfant qui ne saurait pas se douter et se protéger de la malice de ses frères.  
\- Mais si, au contraire. Il va revenir te voir, je lui ai dit que j'allais te parler en sa faveur.  
\- Pardon ? demanda Damien, confus.  
\- On va lui tendre un piège, à ce fils de roi !  
\- Non ! hurla Damien, s'élançant vers son frère, comprenant enfin où il voulait en venir.  
\- Si ! cria Oliver en lui donnant une claque. Damien tomba violemment par terre et poussa un cri de douleur.  
Il veut te voir ? Et bien, il va falloir qu'il se batte pour ça. »

A ces mots, Oliver appela ses autres frères en criant dans le couloir et ceux-ci arrivèrent sur le champ. A travers ses larmes, Damien ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Leurs voix se mélangeaient pour former un bourdonnement insupportable et il se boucha les oreilles. Il sentit tout à coup des mains l'agripper et lui lier les mains dans le dos. Ensuite, comme il essayait de se débattre en donnant des coups de pieds, il se sentit plaqué au sol et un de ses frères les lui lia de même pendant qu'un autre vociférait à son encontre :  
« Le petit con, il a réussi à me faire saigner ! »  
Il reconnut la voix d'Oliver et sentit soudain un grand coup sur son dos qui le fit tomber par terre. Il s'évanouit à bout de force et le corps endoloris, fatigué de se débattre.

Le lendemain, Emmanuel se leva de bonne heure et se rua dans l'étable. Il sauta sur le dos de son cheval et s'élança sur le petit chemin de terre menant à l'extérieur du château. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Il avait été partagé entre une appréhension et une inquiétude énorme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne se sentait pas serein depuis qu'il avait parlé au frère de Damien. Et sa façon de l'appeler « petit » et de le regarder d'un air machiavélique. Mais il était la seule personne qui lui permettrait de revoir Damien. En galopant à toute allure sur le chemin, il pensait à son sourire et ses yeux qui s'étaient agrandis d'émerveillement en caressant son cheval. Il sentait encore l'odeur de ses longs cheveux noirs qui frôlaient ses épaules, balayés par le vent, quand il s'était accroché à sa taille sur le cheval. Il arriva devant la maison, et descendit de cheval, le cœur dans les oreilles et espérant qu'il le verrait bientôt.

Quand il toqua à la porte de bois, il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. Oliver vint lui ouvrir, un visage tordu par la douleur et son cœur s'arrêta momentanément de battre.  
« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en haussant le ton.  
\- C'est Damien, il lui ait arrivé quelque chose. Il a fait une mauvaise chute et on n'arrive pas à l'en sortir.  
\- Montrez-moi où il est ! s'écria Emmanuel alors qu'une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait de rester sur ses gardes.  
\- Viens, suis-moi. » ordonna Oliver en lui montrant un chemin s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Emmanuel lui emboîta le pas sur le champ et essaya de suivre le rythme soutenu d'Oliver. 

En arrivant dans une clairière presque vide, Emmanuel le questionna du regard :  
« Où est-il ?  
\- Il est tombé là. » lui indiqua Oliver en s'avançant vers une forme grise.  
Emmanuel s'approcha à sa suite et aperçut un puits. Il s'élança vers le rebord pour se pencher et y voir quelque chose. Il ne comprenait pas. Comment Damien pouvait être tombé dans un puits ? Et un rempli autant en plus de cela ? Et sans qu'aucun de ses frères ne puisse l'en sortir. Il serait mort le temps qu'il arrive là. Il se retourna alors vers Oliver et croisa son regard.  
« Qu'est-ce-que vous racontez ? Il ne peut pas être là.  
\- Non, mais toi oui par contre. » rigola Oliver en le poussant violemment.  
Emmanuel n'eut pas le temps de se raccrocher à quelque chose et chuta dans le puits. Il ressentit une vive douleur en sentant l'eau glacée sur sa peau. Heureusement, il savait nager et réussit à atteindre la surface en peu de temps. Il vit Oliver placer une grille par dessus l'ouverture du puits et celui-ci ricana en le voyant :  
« Tu ne vas pas mourir petit prince ? Damien aussi est assez résistant ! Peut-être que tu arriveras à le retrouver. Ce puits est relié à un souterrain où il repose en ce moment même. Enfin, cela est si tu arrives à en sortir, ce qui m'étonnerait ! » Et sur ce, il s'éloigna en rigolant et Emmanuel ne put bientôt plus le voir. 

Emmanuel inspectait les pierres qui formaient le puits. C'était impossible de s'y accrocher pour monter jusqu'à l'ouverture. Et puis, quand bien même, la grille serait impossible à déplacer. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Pas à son âge. Et puis, pas avec Damien si près de lui. Il devait le sauver. Comment un garçon si pur avait-il pu naître dans cette famille de monstres ? Emmanuel prit une grande inspiration et plongea sous l'eau. Il devait bien y avoir une porte, une entrée. Comment remplissaient-ils ce puits ? Et si le puits était lié à un souterrain, il devait y avoir une porte. Bingo ! Emmanuel aperçut une porte en bois qui avait l'air peu résistante. Il donna plusieurs coups de pieds dedans et malgré le fait que l'eau empêchait ses mouvements d'être aussi forts qu'il l'aurait voulu, il sentit la porte déjà bien usée s'effriter. La force de l'eau et ses coups à répétitions eurent bientôt raison de la porte et juste au moment où il se disait qu'il n'avait plus d'air dans ses poumons, celle-ci céda. Il fut emporté par le courant de l'eau aspirée à l'intérieur du souterrain et se laissa porter par celui-ci. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas résister ou on risquait de se noyer. Il réussit juste à atteindre la surface et but un grand bol d'air frais. 

Au bout d'un moment, le courant se calma et il put nager à travers le souterrain. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre les éventuels bruits que feraient Damien quand il entendit soudain des bruits de pleurs venant de sa gauche. Il nagea du plus vite qu'il le put dans cette direction et après un virage, il aperçut Damien sur un rocher qui regardait d'un air paniqué l'eau qui montait. Il s'avança vers lui :  
« Damien ! » il s'écria.  
Damien leva les yeux vers lui et éclata en sanglots :  
« Em-Emmanuel ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?  
\- Je suis venu te chercher.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- C'est trop long à expliquer. Je te raconterai après. » Il aperçut les mains ligotées de Damien et les détacha et fit de même pour ses pieds. « Suis-moi, donne moi la main. »  
Damien le regarda et secoua la tête :  
« Je ne peux pas, Emmanuel.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- J'ai peur de l'eau, je ne sais pas nager. »  
Emmanuel le regarda étonné. C'est vrai que Damien n'avait jamais dû apprendre à nager. C'est pas ses frères qui lui auraient appris.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester avec toi à chaque instant. Accroches-toi à moi.  
\- Mais je vais te couler si je m'accroches à toi !  
\- Fais-moi confiance Damien ! »  
Damien hocha la tête à travers ses larmes et monta sur le dos d'Emmanuel. Il pouvait flotter n'est-ce pas ? Dans l'eau, tu peux porter plus que ton propre poids. Emmanuel l'avait déjà fait avec son chien dans la rivière même si ce n'était pas comparable. Il sentait les larmes de Damien tomber sur sa nuque et à quel point il tremblait de peur et de froid contre lui. Tout à coup, il aperçut une planche de bois flottant dans l'eau et il reconnut la porte qu'il avait enfoncée plus tôt. Elle tombait à pic car il commençait à être à bout d'énergie.  
« Damien, regarde ! Il faut que tu t'accroches à cette porte. Je vais la guider jusqu'à la sortie avec toi dessus.  
\- D'accord. » Damien hocha la tête et s'agrippa à la planche de bois. Sous le poids en moins, Emmanuel s'enfonça un peu sous l'eau et il sentit la main de Damien le ramener à la surface.  
« Emmanuel ! cria Damien en serrant sa main contre son bras.  
\- Tout va bien, tout va bien, j'avais juste mal calculé...  
\- Tu es à bout de force, Emmanuel. C'est à toi d'aller sur cette planche.  
\- Non, je sais nager, pas toi ! »  
Damien se tut et Emmanuel s'agrippa à la planche pour la guider dans le courant. Ils voguèrent en silence sur l'eau pendant de longues minutes avant d'apercevoir enfin la sortie. Emmanuel n'en pouvait plus. Ses gestes étaient mécaniques. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, la seule pensée dans son esprit étant : Je vais nous sortir de là. Dans un dernier effort, il atteint la rive et aida Damien à descendre de la planche sans chuter dans l'eau. Il plaça son bras autour des épaules de Damien et s'évanouit.

Emmanuel se réveilla en sentant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ouvrit les yeux et ressentit un poids sur sa poitrine. En baissant les yeux, il aperçut Damien les bras croisés sur son torse en train de pleurer. Il sourit et avança sa main pour la laisser glisser dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés.  
« Damien, pourquoi tu pleures ? » murmura-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende. Celui-ci releva la tête et le dévisagea, des larmes coulant en abondance sur ses joues. Emmanuel se redressa et Damien se jeta dans ses bras :  
« Emmanuel ! »  
Emmanuel, surpris, resta immobile un instant avant de sourire et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux. Il respira son odeur qui se mélangeait maintenant à l'odeur de l'eau et des larmes.  
« Tu es vivant. » Damien murmura à son oreille et il se recula pour mieux le regarder.  
« Bien sûr que je suis vivant. J'allais pas te laisser seul quand même ! » il lui répondit en souriant.  
Il regardait Damien et vit énormément de tendresse dans ses yeux. Il sentit sa chaleur l'envelopper et baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Du rose était apparut sur ses joues dû à l'exténuation et à leur proximité.  
« Est-ce-que je peux t'embrasser ? » demanda-t-il en déglutissant. Le rose se fit plus vif sur les joues de Damien mais celui-ci hocha simplement de la tête. Il se pencha alors et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. Il sentit une explosion de chaleur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et de son ventre et se fondit dans le baiser. Quand il se redressa, Damien avait arrêté de pleurer.  
« Tu rentres avec moi, d'accord ? Je ne te quittes plus. »  
Damien lui sourit tendrement et le serra fort dans ses bras. Jamais plus il ne quitterait ce garçon, il était celui avec qui il voulait passer sa vie.


End file.
